In computing systems, input/output (I/O) is a mechanism through which the main processing units including, processors and main memory, communicate with peripheral devices (also known as I/O devices) such as keyboard, mouse, disk or monitors. Due to the disparities of design, manufacture and connection method, I/O devices usually have lower performance compared to main memory when providing data to processors. Typical approaches of mixing I/O execution and non-I/O executions can lead to lower system throughput and degrade performance of computation-intensive processes, e.g., in server clusters such as cloud and data centers where high system throughput is expected, or in mobile devices where quality-of-service (QoS) of certain applications and power consumption are important. There is a need for a system and method that handle more efficiently I/O executions.